1. Field of the Invention
Generally, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to the fields of generating, organizing and storing of records. Exemplary implementations of certain embodiments of the invention provide systems and methods for generating, organizing, storing and retrieving medical records using voice recognition in combination with unique codes assigned to data elements.
2. Discussion of the Background of the Invention
Presently, physicians have to meet electronic medical record (EMR) guidelines to be compliant with government regulations. Medical records are voluminous with as many as 20 pages or more of records associated with each patient's medical visit. In order to comply with the EMR guidelines, doctors find that more time is spent manually entering data on the computer during patient examination than attending to the patient. Conventionally, there are voice recognition protocols and methods that my facilitate data entry without having to do so manually. When using such conventional methods or systems, a doctor may audibly dictate notes during a patient's visit and have those notes converted to text, or can provide verbal commands to a computing device with voice recognition software and hardware to, for example, display or edit stored information.
However, such conventional systems and methods are not well equipped to address the specific needs of medical data entry, particularly in a way that would facilitate meaningful organization, storage, and retrieval of medical data which uses unique terminology and requires specific format, forms, and the manner in which data is output and displayed. For example, simply converting dictation to a text file would not meet EMR guidelines, as information cannot be in a text file but needs to be in a database in a certain form.